Yes, Your Majesty
by XAceSaboLuffyX
Summary: Allen is a humble homeless boy taking care of another two orphans in pity. Having only a bread shop that going out of business. Allen takes a step forward trying to help his family survive and give them the comfort they deserve. He takes a job at the castle, but doesn't expect to be sucked into a whole catastrophe of drama. All he wanted to do was do laundry or clean.


Yes, Your Majesty—Chapter 1~ Prince Lavi

A/N: Just started watching the series when Laven happened to become my OTP. Ugh, fandoms can be tiresome and stressful...but as a devoted fangirl I need to continue on. This idea just fell into my mind so bear with me please if it's a little I don't know rushed. Sorry people usually Im all peppy, but right now it's 4:30 in the morning and I can't seem to fall asleep so I guess enjoy.

A cold harsh winter breeze burned Allen's pale skin, making him draw his arms closer to his body, desperately trying to capture what little warmth they had left. Snow dusted the streets and accumulated large piles in its wake. And although the teensy-tiny flakes looked so beautiful glistening in the pale white sky, it still caused great hardships for the poor and homeless.

"Nii-San what do we have to eat?" A feeble voice called from under an oversized trench coat. Allen's unfocused gaze turned to Alice. That's what he named her after all, finding her on the streets abandoned, so much like him. He couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, I'll find something ok, Jake-kun will come back,"Using his hands for support he pushed himself up ready to leave.

The little brunette looked at him with unsure eyes. Of eyes that said; Please, don't leave me here.

Despite the cold, Allen smiled warmly. "Never," He gave her a backward glance before setting off toward the market place.

Truly, in the warmer days the Market Place was full of people, bustling around with baskets full of their desired items. Now, it was pure vacancy. People would usually stay indoors at this time of the season. But Allen didn't have that kind of comfort.

Turning down a side street was a little cafe that was always generous enough to distribute food to the poor. Yet, it still wasn't enough to fill them. He arrived at the counter desk and luckily someone was there in fact selling bread and tea.

It was a pretty girl with long brown hair, tied into a ponytail. Allen always liked her she was nice, and sometimes even talked to him and the others from time to time. He always wanted a good friend like that.

"What would you like?" Sarah asked with a welcoming smile.

"Umm..Just a loaf of bread it doesn't have to be fresh...well maybe 1/2 of a bread I might not have enough," Allen said sheepishly as he checked his pockets for coins. He felt something metallic touch his fingers and he pulled it out. One silver piece.

He looked worriedly at Sarah, but her smile did not falter. "Here you go, a full fresh loaf of bread plus tea," She said cheerfully placing the items on the counter and exchanging them for the silver piece.

"Wait, but...don't you want me to—," The white haired boy tried to find the words to describe his utter astonishment at this meal before him.

"Do you want the bread or not?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes I do but..but why?"

Her smile faded a little, Allen tried to act like he didn't notice. "Well, our shop is being closed down because of King Cross, I guess we don't get that much customers as we used to and didn't have enough to pay for our bills." Now she was gazing past Allen's head to the pole were a huge poster hung reading; KOMOLIN CAFE WILL BE CLOSED ON XX, XX, XXXX DUE TO LACK OF PAYMENT TO KING CROSS.

It hung on the wall like a looming reminder of their poverty. "I used to work for the king to earn money, it was horrifying, it cost all my humiliation, all my control, I couldn't stay there anymore. I'd rather be poor than serve him his tea."

Allen was listening intently, images flowing through his head as he pieced together a plan. A plan that would give Alice and Jake the comforts they deserved.

"How much did the king pay you?" asked Allen with all politeness.

Sarah looked a little taken aback at his question. "Well..ummm, he chose his favorite servants and payed them based on favoritism, I was second to last for my bad temper, although my pay was 24 copper and 8 silver pieces every other day so it wasn't that bad," She said truthfully. "But why do you want to know?"

It was Allen's turn to be taken aback. He took a quick glance at the sky over head. Now it was a darkish grey color. Alice would worry. "Okay, to tell you the truth I'm going to apply for a job in the castle,"

Just as Allen predicted Sarah was furious. She pounded a fist on the counter making the tea shake in its container and automatically rose her voice. "Why?! Didn't I tell you that place was horrid? Allen did you even listen to what I was telling to you?"

An exasperated sigh left his lips. He just wanted all these problems to vanish. So Alice and Jake could be truly happy with real families. "Yes, yes I know, but its the only job that seems to pay, provide food and shelter at the same time Lenalee you have to understand, plus it's getting late I have to go back to the kids,"

Allen scooped up his belongings added with a polite 'Goodbye'.He turned on the heel of his foot and set off back to the small alley way, imprinting footprints into the pure snow. The street lights had turned on and noon had started. He better hurry back.

Just then he remembered something.

From the distance Sarah was still at her shop shaping dough into little round buns.

"Hey Sarah!" The white-haired boy bellowed. She looked up with a perplexed expression. "Can you do me a favor and watch Alice and Jake while I'm at work when I get the job? I'll send money and everything to help the kids and the shop!"

Sarah set down the ball of bread and cupped to hands around her mouth to louden her speech. "I'll take care of the kids and from now on, you guys can live in the shop with me and my mother! And we'll both try to save the shop okay? You don't have to carry this burden on your own you know?"

"By the way it's rare for men to get hired by the king! Still, good luck!"

Allen felt himself smile from ear to ear. "Alright thanks!" Everything will be okay from know on right?

How wrong he was.

XXX

The day was brighter and the snow had stopped falling overnight. Jake had returned from his paper boy route about the time Allen left and made ten copper pieces.

Allen awoke especially early, excited for his possible soon-to-be job. He splashed his face with water, from the nearby fountain and decided to clean his coat and shirt as well to have at least a decent impression. By the time he was done the sun had already risen above where heaven met earth, and its silvery rays licked the sides of the buildings giving the town a warm glow of a good morning.

The white haired boy dropped off Jake and Alice to Komolin Cafe greeting Sarah with a farewell and set off toward the front gate of the castle.

All the way into the back of the village was a towering gleaming castle it's stone walls ablaze from the sun. In its front lay a small thicket of trees with a single dirt rode path large enough for at least one horse driven-carriage.

The walk was calming and as soon as Allen reached the entrance gates the trees soon thinned out revealing a handsome garden with hibernating flowers hugging the walls. Long green vines stretched along the stone walls adding a bit of softness to the solid barricade.

A guard stood foot in the center of the gates looking unwaveringly in front of him like a statue. Upon spotting Allen the questions quickly erupted from his mouth startling the teen.

"What is your business here commoner?" The guard asked with a little bit too much ferociousness, taking a step forward.

Allen stopped in his tracks. "Well, uh...I was hoping for a job," He said slightly frightened holding his hands in the air with defense.

The guard stood back more calmly, but still his expression is the same. "Right well go around to the west wing, there you'll meet the chief and he'll settle your business."

With not knowing what else to do Allen followed the guards instructions and followed the edge of the wall toward the west. After a few minutes of walking there was in fact a pretty large Barracks hidden into a curve of the castle .

A man in a white beret sat upon a wooden chair drinking from a blue mug with a comical rabbit on it. He studied Allen for a second, got up, took another sip of his beverage, then spoke. "Hello, what brings you to King Cross' Castle?"

This time the teen was relieved for a warmer welcome. "Oh, well I want a job,"

The man inspected Allen with watchful eyes. "I see, I guess you will do, your not very big, but that doesn't matter—"

"Um...excuse me what does being big have to do with being a servant," said Allen slightly confused.

The white haired teen's face was screwed into a confused expression. Big? What does that have to do with anything. The chief's eyes widened in surprise. He was about to speak when someone cut him off once again.

"So you want to become a servant?" An unfamiliar voice called from behind and both Allen and the man turned.

It was a good looking redheaded young man walking toward them nonchalantly with his hands stuffed into his black and white coat. His green orb, yes he had an eyepatch stared at Allen with a look of interest and Allen stared back.

In one swift motion the man with the beret bowed and said with a sincere voice, "Prince Lavi, I assume that your trip to the village was well?"

Their gazing eyes broke contact and Lavi finally turned to the other man. "Yes, it was fine while I happened to be going back I spotted a little 'rabbit' walking along the edge of the castle and I started to follow," He gave a wink toward Allen and continued talking before Allen could say anything back. "So he wants to be a servant then? I wander if dad will allow that? See you, Chief Kumoi and..your name?"

Allen was nervous talking to the prince. The Prince for crying out loud! "A-Allen, Allen Walker."

"Right, well Allen let's head inside the castle shall we?"

He beckoned Allen to follow him back the way he came from. It was an awkward silence, well awkward for the younger teen. Grey eyes took a sideways glance at the prince and his eyes widened. The redhead didn't even look uncomfortable at all. A small smile decorated his handsome features and there was a slight spring to his step.

Meeting a person for the first time, winking at them, and happening to be a prince escorting them to the king happily is not what normal people do right? Allen hoped so.

They passed the large bed of flowers and vegetation once again, and met the guard standing watch. In spotting the prince he gave a polite bow and opened the gate. Black eyes spotted Allen following the princes footsteps and soon his face contorted into confusion and anger as he gaze focused on Allen.

"Your Majesty! May I ask why are you bringing such a commoner in King Cross' castle?"

The white haired boy gulped inwardly and hoped for the best. It's only been a few minutes and it seems like he won't fit in.

But the prince just scowled at the guard. Allen looked at the Prince with wide happy eyes. It seemed strangely only the Prince was kind to him, just a little too much as he remembered the wink.

A mental battle was going on through Allen's head. "No, that was just a...a...kind gesture! Yeah a kind gesture that regular people do!" One voice said in his mind. Another part of his mind grumbled in aggregation "Who am I kidding that was a flirty wink! Anyone would know!"

"Just...Just stop worrying about it!" Allen accidentally yelled out loud, making everyone stare at him. He looked around and realized that they were in the castle already.

Majestic was the word Allen described the interior of the castle. The ornate windows let natural light glow valiantly inside and twin winding staircases sat on either side of large room. In front of him lay a long hallway decorated with drapes of silk curtains and paintings of old. "That's probably were the Kings Throne is!" Allen thought as the situation he was in smacked him in the face yet again.

Prince Lavi made a sort of laugh half snort and held out his hand. Allen gulped.

"Shall we?"

A/N: Finally done! I thought this would take forever to finish (it did) Anyway please review I like hearing what you think!


End file.
